


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ice, Snow, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione slips and Charlie rushes — barefoot — out in the snow to help her. AU! Oneshot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Charlie/Hermione  
> Prompt: I slipped on ice outside and you ran out barefoot to help me, quick, let's get under a blanket

The snowstorm had caused many problems for the Wizarding World that year, but the worst part was not being able to do proper magic. Somehow, their magic had gone awry during the storm, and the Ministry had advised everyone not to attempt any spells just in case. As it was the middle of December, school was out for the holidays, and workers had been given the week off as well. As the storm hadn’t affected any other country, Charlie Weasley had been able to take a Portkey to England for the holidays.

The next morning, when Charlie heard a soft thud outside his window, he instinctively shot out of bed and rushed to the window. He blinked blearily and squinted to see what had woken him up. His eyes widened when he saw a brunette woman lying on her back in the snow. Without hesitating, heedless of the freezing weather outside, he pushed the window open and jumped up onto the ledge.

Glancing down at the ground ten feet below him, he crouched and jumped out the window, making sure to land on the balls of his feet. Squealing at how cold the snow was — what had he expected? — Charlie hastened towards the woman nearby. He shivered as the cold seeped through his toes and thought,  _ ‘Really shouldn’t have jumped out barefoot.’ _

“Hey, you okay?” he called out when he reached the woman. He reached his hand out to turn her over and gasped. “Hermione! Wha—”

Her eyelashes were flecked with snow, her cheeks were a pretty blush-pink, her long curls were spread out around her, and Charlie’s mind went blank at the sight. The contrast of her dark hair against the pure white snow was so beautiful that Charlie couldn’t help but gaze down at her for a few moments. It was only when she stirred and slowly opened her eyes that he came to his senses.

“Ch-Charlie?” Hermione whispered, her breath fogging up between them, and Charlie quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to pick her up.

“Fuck, you’re freezing,” he exclaimed when his hand touched the small area near her wrist. “Come on, I’ll take you inside.”

Hermione trembled when Charlie pulled her closer to give her some of his body heat to warm her up. “I-it’s too early, i-isn’t it-t? S-sorry I woke y-you u--u-up.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I usually get up early to check on the dragons — at least, you’re prettier than them,” Charlie teased, and hoisting her up, he trekked through the deep snow towards the door. Carefully pushing it open, he slipped inside, making sure to wipe his cold feet on the mat, and then, he carried her to the living room.

He carefully placed her down on the couch and said, “I’ll bring you a blanket. Don’t move.”

“I d-don’t think I can,” she whispered, her teeth chattering, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Charlie grinned and bounded up the stairs, wishing he could have just used an _Accio_ instead. He grabbed his blanket off his bed and rolled it into a large ball before he ran down the stairs again. He leapt over the table in the living room and threw the blanket over Hermione. “We need to warm you up, and—”

“You were b-barefoot outside?” Hermione asked shrilly. “You c-could get pneumonia! Ch-Charlie, your m-mum will be so m-mad! G-get under h-here!”

“I’m fine, but we need to warm you up first,” he said, running towards the kitchen. Fortunately, there was some tea left over from yesterday, so he heated it up and brought it out to the living room. He handed her the cup and said, “Here, drink up. It’ll make you feel better.”

Hermione patted the spot beside her and said, “Get under the blanket, Charlie. I don’t want your mum to blame me if you get sick.”

Charlie laughed but sneezed right after, his shoulders shaking with the action. “Okay, yeah, you’re right, I’m freezing,” he muttered as he plopped down beside her. He pulled the blanket over their heads and slid closer to her. “So, what were you doing outside?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her up against his side.

Hermione reached out to pick up the cup of tea and blew over the top, watching the steam rise. “Everything I did reminded me of my parents. They don’t even know they have a daughter — and I just didn’t want to spend the day alone,” she murmured. “It didn’t feel… right. So, I came here… I didn’t know where else to go. But I forgot about the patch of ice outside and slipped.”

“I understand,” Charlie whispered, yawning. “You’re always welcome here, you know that. Mum will be so happy she’s got  _ two _ people to mother now that we're both here. It’s like Christmas has come early for her.” Hermione smiled and sipped on her tea, gently resting her head on Charlie’s shoulder, the absentminded movement causing his heart to go into overdrive. He scooted down a bit and pressed his head against hers. “You feeling better now?”

“Still cold,” she muttered, snuggling against his side and yawning.

Without thinking twice, he pulled her onto his lap, wound his arm around her waist, and he wrapped the blanket tighter around them. “I’m going to make us a burrito. A really tight one.” Charlie delighted in the sound of her laughter as he pulled the blanket over their heads, his heart pounding rhythmically against his ribs. “So… Now that you’re in my lap and everything…”

Hermione dropped her head to her chest and giggled. “Now what?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to sleep with me.”

“ _What_?” Hermione almost spilled her tea at his sudden question. “ _Charlie_!”

“It’s not even eight in the morning — and I’m still sleepy. Wait… What did you think I said, you naughty,  _ naughty _ witch?” Charlie teased, pinching her side and smirking when she squealed and tried to pull away from him. “I’m a gentleman, Miss Granger, and I won’t  _ sleep  _ with you unless you give me your explicit consent.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Hermione said with a laugh. She yawned as the hot tea began to work its magic on her. “Okay, fine, drop me off in Ginny’s room, then. I’ll rest for a bit.”

“Eh, no worries. Let’s sleep right here,” he said, scooting backwards and pulling her down onto the couch. “You don’t mind, do you? It’s just that you’re really warm and comfy — and you smell so good, too.”

“No, I don’t mind,” she whispered, her cheeks reddening at the thought of sleeping on the couch with him. She closed her eyes and mumbled, “You sure your mum won’t mind us here?”

“Nah, don’t worry.” Charlie rested her head on his arm and buried his face in her hair. “Fuck, your hair smells so nice.”

“I bet everything smells nice when you spend most of your time in dragon dung,” Hermione teased, and Charlie guffawed heartily, his chest reverberating with the force of his laughter. He wrapped himself around her, entwining their fingers to warm their hands up, and placed his feet on top of hers.

“Oh, Merlin, your feet are  _ freezing _ !” Hermione cried out, flinching at the sensation. Charlie grinned and nudged her foot with his again. “Charlie! Don’t be a jerk!”

“Sorry, it’s just hilarious seeing you so riled up,” he said with a laugh. He dropped an absentminded kiss on top of her head and mumbled, “Go to sleep now, love.”

“Okay. Just don’t touch me with your cold, cold feet, or I’ll make you regret it. I swear, Charlie.” Charlie chortled softly and closed his eyes, thinking of how cute she was when she was so annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review. :)


End file.
